Demon God
= Demon God = Return to Demonic Compendium How to Fuse Double Fusion Triple Fusion Thoth : Main article: Thoth Egyptian moon god that takes the form of a baboon. He is the measurer of time, and gave Isis the power to resurrect Osiris after he was killed by the evil god Seth. Indra : Main article: Indra Odin : Main article: Odin The chief god of Norse mythology. He is the god of war and death, skilled in magic and deeply associated with poetry and song. Odin is often depicted with long white hair, missing one eye, and holding his spear Gungnir. It is said none can match his prowess in magic, though he was once a pupil of the goddess Freya. Ever thirsty for knowledge, Odin will not hesitate to sacrifice to gain it. It is said he achieved wisdom by offering one of his eyes to the giant Mimi, and drinking the Water of Knowledge from the roots of Yggdrasil. Odin lives in a great hall in Valaskjálf, home of the gods. From his throne Hlidskjalf he peers down at the world below. Whenever he sees brave warriors die in battle, he sends his warrior maidens, the Valkyries, to gather their souls and bring them to Valhalla, where they prepare for Ragnarok, the end of the world. At Ragnarok, Odin is fated to be swallowed by the giant beast Fenrir. Atavaka : Main article: Atavaka Return to Top Mithra : Main article: Mithra In Zoroastrian mythology, Mithra (or Mitra) was a deity of contracts who was the protector of truth and the enemy of error. He was created by the supreme deity Ahura Mazda as the greatest of all yazatas and an important aid in the destruction of the demonic forces led by Angra Mainyu (or known as Ahriman) in later Persian sources. He is also in charge of the administration of the world and, in that role, a divine representative of Ahura Mazda. As a divinity of truth, loyalty and light it was among Mithra's tasks to protect the righteous souls of the deceased from demons and accompany them to paradise. In later Iranian mythology, Mithra became considered an incarnation of Ahura Mazda himself. In later Vedic mythology, Mithra is a god of honesty, friendship, meetings and contracts despite his role as an asura (although he is sometimes addressed as a deva). He was counted among the great solar deities who were the supreme keepers of law and order. In this way he was often paired with the asura Varuna where they were twinned as Mithra-Varuna. Together they were the gods of the oath and the most important asura in the Vedic pantheon. Thor : Main article: Thor In Norse mythology, Thor is the son of the chief god Odin and the giantess Jord. Thor is the god of thunder and nature and the guardian of the realms Asgard and Midgard. He is described as very large and powerful, with long red hair and a bushy red beard. His wife is the golden haired Sif with whom he had one confirmed daughter, Thrud, and with his mistress Jarnsaxa he had two confirmed sons, Magni and Modi, although some source claim he had more children. During a plot by the frost giant Geirrod, Thor's brother Loki was forced to trick him into going to Geirrod's castle, where Geirrod planned to kill him. On their way to the castle they stopped by the dwelling of the giantess Grid. Grid, who was fond of Thor, warned him in secret of the sinister trap he was heading for, and gave him three sacred items; The war hammer Mjolnir, which when thrown at his enemies will return magically to his hand, and has the ability to produce fearsome lightning bolts. The belt Megingjord, which boosts the strength of its wearer ten-fold, allowing them to control Mjolnir. And finally the gloves Jarn Griepr, which allowed the wearer to lift Mjolnir. With all his new found power, Thor easily slew Geirrod, and then all other frost giants he could find. With his three new artifacts in hand, Thor became the most powerful god of the time. It is prophesied that at the time of Ragnarok, the Midgard Serpent, Jormungard, will raise from the sea and poison the sky. Thor and the serpent will do battle, and Thor will kill it, however once Thor has taken nine steps, he shall die from the effects of the serpent's poison. Horus : Main article: Horus Horus is one of the oldest and most significant deities in ancient Egyptian religion, who was worshiped from at least the late Predynastic period through to Greco-Roman times. Different forms of Horus are recorded in history and these are treated as distinct gods by Egyptologists. These various forms may possibly be different perceptions of the same multi-layered deity in which certain attributes or syncretic relationships are emphasized, not necessarily in opposition but complementary to one another, consistent with how the Ancient Egyptians viewed the multiple facets of reality. He was most often depicted as a falcon, most likely a lanner or peregrine, or as a man with a falcon head. The earliest recorded form of Horus is the patron deity of Nekhen in Upper Egypt, who is the first known national god, specifically related to the king who in time came to be regarded as a manifestation of Horus in life and Osiris in death. The most commonly encountered family relationship describes Horus as the son of Isis and Osiris but in another tradition Hathor is regarded as his mother and sometimes as his wife. Horus served many functions in the Egyptian pantheon, most notably being the god of the Sky, god of War and god of Protection. Baal : Main article: Baal Vishnu : Main article: Vishnu Vishnu is one of the primary deities in the Hindu pantheon. He called The Preserver and is know for a kindly demeanor and genuine interest in the welfare of humanity. In the Hindu religion, Vishnu the Preserver is one of the three principle deities of the Trimurti (Hindu Triad) along with Brahma the Creator and Shiva the Destroyer. He was first seen in early Vedic mythology as the god that assisted Indra in defeating Vritra and is now the supreme deity within Vaishnavism, a branch of Hinduism that focuses on the worship of Vishnu.